The Lovely Fire Phox
by drunkenturtles
Summary: Heh, who knew Pokémon couldn't handle a bit of cough medicine... or maybe it was a whole bottle. All I know is that it worked out, and wow was that a great day. Sometimes I feel too lucky; such a beautiful Pokémon, but I'll take it!


**Hello my loyal readers! I am back from my long 'vacation', but it really was me running around the Americas fixing issues... yay! But as I was doing that I was able to write a few things while on the plane rides to and back from Brazil; I stay up all night writing this one.**

 **One lasting; this story is sponsored by IcyNarvana. If you want great stories and someone to beta-read your stories then go and check him out, he's got all kinds of good ideas and it all costs the price of free! Yes! FREE! Thanks Icy, you've made these last few months much easier than I expected! Now, enjoy...**

" _Telepathy"_

 _Thoughts_

The usual

I shuffled a little bit under my sheets, feeling very hot, and groaned at how dark it still was. I turned to my left to face my wall and lazily opened my eyes. All my bed sheets were pushed to the side. _My heating must be really high..._ I thought to myself then looked down at my chest to see why it felt so heavy. I found my Delphox sleeping on my chest. _Oh, would you look at that..._ I thought in my dazed state of mind then laid my head down on my pillow.

Rest didn't last long when I noticed that she was on me, in bed, when I was naked. My eyes shot open when an even worse realization came to me... I had a major case of morning wood, like rock hard. I held back myself from panicking and waking her up, but the knowledge that my boner was right between her legs didn't help. Why is she even here, I thought she was sick. _Last I remember, I left her in bed and gave her some cough medicine. Then I... OHH... oh no. I left the medicine next to her and told her to take some if she needed to_. I tried to slightly lift her up and move her to the side, but to no avail. Then I tried to slowly wiggle my way out, and I did get half way out, but then she started to move and lightly groan.

I froze completely and stayed still and for a few minutes, slowly taking deep breaths. After I felt that enough time had passed I got my other half out. I thought I was in the clear as I sat up on the bed until two, small, warm hands grabbed me and pulled me back down to the bed.

 _"Hey, master... up so early..."_ she said in my mind and let out a small giggle, placing her hands on my chest, _"I felt sooo lonely in my room, and you seemed so cold sleeping naked; so I helped myself to some of this~"_ She said in a very seductive tone, startling me as she ran her hands down my chest.

I blushed wildly while she grinded her lower half on the underside of my hardened dick. "Del, stop!" I flipped her onto her back and pinned her down, holding her by the arms. _Shit, she's way too tipsy..._ I had no idea how to deal with this, maybe I could talk some sense into her. "Stop it! You're high on that medicine. Don't do something you'll regret." I let go of her arms, not wanting to hurt her or scare her. It felt wrong for my own Pokémon to think of me in that way, but at the same time it felt so... good, good to know that someone actually felt that way towards me.

She looked me straight in the eyes and slapped me across the face, then she came back with a backhand to the other side of my face. _I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this_. I thought to myself. _"Doing this is not something I'll regret, I love you- I've always loved you; and I'll never regret loving you!"_ Del easily overpowered me. She flipped me onto my back and gave me a heated kiss that sent chills down my spine, taking me by surprise; but a nice one at that. High or not I could feel the passion in her kiss, she really meant it.

Holding her hips, I pulled her closer and opened my mouth, letting her hot tongue slide into my mouth as I did the same to her. We rolled onto our sides and went deeper into our French kissing, our tongues dancing in each other's mouth as I explored her interesting fox-like mouth and tongue. Pulling away from our kiss she said, _"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this..."_ She let out a cute giggle as a strand the saliva between our tongues broke. She pulled me even closer until our foreheads touched. _"I want you, I want you to take me and make me yours…"_ she moaned in my mind.

I was scared and nervous; this was all happening so fast, but I couldn't say no to her, she was my best friend after all… and I'll admit, I might have some feelings for her. So I gave into her demands. "O-okay… but you start."

She sat up and slid down my body, greedily grabbing my dick and started pumping it. The rough pads on her hands rubbed against all the sensitive spots of my cock as she jacked me at a slow rhythmical pace. I let out a relax groan when Del went down with her head and gave my erect member a slow, wet, sloppy lick that lubed it up and made her pumps even faster. She gave it a few more wet licks and started to jack me off as fast as she could with both hands. It felt unbelievably good when she jacked me compared to when I do it. Her left hand moved to grope my balls and the base of my shaft as the other hand grabbed the mid-section of my penis, moving them in opposite directions.

"Ooh, I'm already cumming!" I shouted, clutching the bed sheets as my Delphox engulfed my entire penis down to the base right before I came. My dick twitched and gushed out a hefty load of cum into the back of her throat, and instinctively I held her head in place until all of my cum was in her mouth. She kept my cock in her mouth as she mustered up a few last drops by sucking, then she swallowed down a mouth full of my seed. _I guess I'm a poképhile… I'm finding the thought of my Delphox plowing and jacking me off hot. Never thought I'd think that..._

She looked me in the eyes as my dick slipped out of her mouth, leaving strands of my sticky seed from her mouth to my member. Del smiled, giggling when she saw the bright red blush I had across my face, and also because my member was already erect after only a few seconds after me cumming. _"Oh, master! Are you that horny?"_ Del said, crawling up to me with a sex-hungry look in her eyes. She grabbed my cum-covered cock that was between her legs and teasingly rubbed the tip against her clit, making her let out small whines. _"Do you want this, Master? Do you want to fuck your virgin fox~?"_ she moaned, her tingly, hot breath in my ear. I wasn't able to form coherent words, I could only shake my head and groan. Maybe it was how seductive she was or the dirty talk, all I knew is that this was heaven for me. _"Then get my cunt nice and wet..."_ Del laid down and split open her fur dress, spreading her leg to reveal her thick, puffy, black canine pussy.

I smiled and without a second thought I went right to it. I started by rubbing her clit with one hand and slid half my thumb into her vagina with the other, making her tense up at my touch. I could already smell her sweet-and-spicy juices when I started to wiggled my thumb between the folds of her labia, the entrance to her hole getting really hot and tight as I rubbed and twirled her clit. I pulled out my thumb from her moist folds, letting a bit of her juices leak out and soak into her fur, then I bent down and opened her folds with both my thumbs. She gasped and let out a long, relaxed moan as I slowly licked all around and inside her pussy. She placed both of her hands on the back of my head my head and pushed down, making me go even deeper into her. Del started rubbing herself as she held my head down with one hand, _"Ohh fuck… I'm this is too good!"_ Del moaned, forcing my mouth down onto her pussy. I felt my mouth get flooded with her hot, spicy-sweet cum, which I happily swallowed.

I pulled away to catch my breath. Both of us were breathing heavily as her cum ran down my cheeks and out of her vagina. "You taste… amazing~" I said, looking at the white puddle of Del's cum on my bed, then I looked down at my dick covered in my own semen. "We didn't… even get to the best part yet… and there's cum everywhere…" I teased Del while licking her cum off the side of my mouth.

" _Come… claim me now. I can't wait~"_ Del demanded, making herself look sexy and vulnerable with one of her hands playing with her small breasts under her fur covering and the other one poorly covering her cum stained cunt. _She know how to get me really hard!_ I thought to myself as my dick became extremely hard just by looking at how unbelievably sexy she looked. Everything about her made me horny, and I loved it.

I crawled off to the side of my bed and slid Del to edge of the bed, leaving her legs off the side of the bed, and positioned myself between her legs. Slowly I pushed the tip of my penis inside of her with my right hand as the other hand held her by the thighs. I leaned down and put my arms under her head, "Ready…?" I asked gingerly, giving her a gentle kiss.

She brought me down into a hug, nuzzling my shoulder. _"Mhm…"_ I could feel the shakiness in her response, showing the fear and excitement she felt. I inhaled and in one solid thrust I claimed her virginity. Del bit down on my left shoulder, drawing some blood, and screamed into it when she felt the pain of me ripping through her barrier. Her scream eventually turned to groans and quick, light breathes as I tried to ignore the pain of her bite and the feeling of her warm blood on my member. Easing off of my shoulder Del said, _"You can go ahead now… it's okay,"_ then licked my wounded shoulder. _"And sorry about that…"_

I slowly thrusted into Del's now non-virgin pussy, making her let out soft moans of mixed pain and pleasure. I started slow, letting her get use to my size as her own juices cleaned my dick of her blood, and eventually sped up to something more rhythmical. I sat up in order to get more leverage, I grabbed her hips and decided to mix things up by going as fast and as deep as I could go. Our moans mixed as I enjoyed the sound and sight of her being pleasured; her claws dug deep into the bed, eyes shut, steam coming out of her mouth and nose as she moaned her incessant pleas for me to go even harder. Her extremely tight, hot and wet pussy made it impossible for me to hold my cum in for long. We both let out a long, lustful scream as I jabbed the tip of my penis against her cervix, and shot long strings of my seed down into her womb. _"Oh fuck, your cum feels great in me… c'mon, fuck me more!"_ Del lustfully cried out. I obeyed, still feeling horny enough to have sloppy seconds... Except this time I would make her cum.

I turned her onto her side and raised her left leg over my right shoulder, resting her leg on it. I hugged her leg with my right arm and with my left one I lightly pinched her clit, making her moan lightly as she tightened around my cock. She exhaled as I pulled most of my cock out, only keeping the head in. I went full force into her with strong thrusts. Del screamed in ecstasy as I accidentally rammed my dick into her g-spot. Noticing this, I changed from hard thrusts to light, fast thrusts. After a short while of my stimulation she finally gave in, and in one, continuous wave, all of her cum gushed out of her. I could see her pleasure reach a new high when half her body lifted off the bed as she released all of her cum onto me. I, too, became lost in all the ecstasy and pleasure, I grappled her as tightly as possible and mercilessly rammed her. "I-I'm c-cumming!" Closing my eyes, I gave one more thrust with all I had and buried myself deep inside her. We both screamed as I shoved my cock through her cervix and dumped the last of my cum into Del. I continued ramming her until every last drop of my sticky seed was inside her.

We stood still, heavily panting as my dick rested in her hot, cum-filled, vagina. I looked down onto the mess that we've made; Del, the ground, the bed and I was covered in cum. I slowly pulled out my flaccid member from her sticky, quivering pussy and watched as cum slowly flowed out of her and onto the ground. Del curiously looked down to see the mess they've made. _"Wow, I didn't know I could even cum that much… or that I could hold that much of yours in me~"_ she blushed, referring to the massive, sticky, white blotch between her legs from the two times she came, and to copious amount of the trapped cum that leaked out from her.

I smiled and tiredly crawled back into bed, my fox following me, and laid with her in my loving embrace. Ignoring the fact that we were covered in cum from head to feet, I brought her in for a gentle, loving kiss which she happily accepted. Our tongues wrapped around each other's and we shared the taste of each other's love juices. I cleaned off some of my leftover seed that was on the side of her mouth, making her wildly blush as she stared into my hazel eyes. "I see you're not under the effects of the medicine, when did that wear off?" I mentioned to Del.

" _Sometime between 'do you wanna fuck your virgin fox' and you actually making me yours…"_ Del told me, noticeably showing her embarrassment and happiness that I actually claimed her as my mate in that way. _"To tell you the truth… I would've never had the courage to… to do something so personal with some one that I loved and respected so much."_

I looked down at her, feeling happy that it turned out like the way it did too. "I love you too, my little fire fox~" I smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose then laid my head down. _Wow, did we have sex until the sun rose? Well, I guess the first time should be the best~_ I thought to myself, looking out of the window.

" _Hey… master… what do you think about a… b-baby…?"_ Del shyly asked, _"What do you think d-dad would say about this?"_ her tone becoming quiet when she asked the second question.

I looked at her curiously, "I mean if you really want a child than I can bring you to a daycare, and what do you mean by dad, you talkin' about our parents?" I questioned while caressing her lower back.

"… _I'm sorry I didn't say this at first… but I… was scared…"_ Del sounded nervous, like she was terrified of confessing something. _"Your dad… he didn't marry my mom just because he loved her… there was a small chance of her being compatible… your dad is my dad…"_

I could feel the pounding of her heart when she saw that I realized something… "You're not just my Pokémon… you're my sister?!" Del briefly nodded, trying not to make eye contact. "And if dad got your mom pregnant than… Del, are saying that you might have…" I gulped, "…my child?" now my heart was pounding in my chest.

She held me tight, her entire body getting hot with that question. _"Yes… I was scared to tell you this because- because you might never look at me the same way again… because this might've never happened…"_ As she explained herself I felt strangely… happy. Not that she was my sister, but because I- we would most likely have a child.

I felt a slur of emotions run through my head; I felt happy, scared, excited, and I felt… lucky. Lucky that I had a twenty year friendship with such a beautiful, loving and rare Pokémon. I knew her for my entire life, and I trust that no matter what happens after this day she will always be by my side. "I'll happily take care of our child, and… maybe we could get marry like mom and dad." And at that moment all of our worries melted away to love as we both smiled, cherishing each other's embrace. "I'll be by your side the entire way, I promise you we'll have a happy family… even if we do get some help from dad." This is the type of love that can be given only by a Pokémon.

 **Thanks again, Icy. I recommend all of you to go over to Icy's profile and say hi, or if you're coming from Icy's then welcome! Also, thanks to all the people that have followed, favorited, and** **reviewed, especially the reviewers, because they help me get better. So don't forget to review, or just check out some of my other stories. Have a good one!**

 **Finished at 4:40 PM... (Technically 5 AM)**


End file.
